Electromagnetic components are used in a variety of applications. In many industrial applications, electromagnetic components such as inductors are integral components in a wide array of machines. Important factors in the design of electromagnetic components such as inductors include cost, size, ability to dissipate heat, efficiency, and inductance capacity, as well as a variety of other considerations.